


Pulsa start para continuar

by zanderskyward



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Backstory, Bullying, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, High School, Hurt/Comfort, más o menos one-sided
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanderskyward/pseuds/zanderskyward
Summary: Kenma está cerca de comenzar secundaria. Las cosas no van tan bien como esperaba.





	Pulsa start para continuar

**Author's Note:**

> Soy terrible con las sinopsis, pero esto es más o menos como imagino a un Kenma 2-3 años menor y las primeras semillas de su relación con Kuroo hasta que echa raíces.

La escuela era un campo de batalla difícil. Había muchos enemigos, otros jugadores muy cerca de serlo y pocos puntos que pudiera conseguir para ganarse algún aliado. Además, no había trucos, y le hubiera gustado mucho hacer trampa. Pasar desapercibido le era fácil, siempre se lo había sido, pero en los últimos meses algo debió de haber llamado la atención de sus compañeros. No sabía si se trataba de su pelo, más largo de lo normal en un chico al que no le quedaba tanto para entrar a secundaria, o al hecho de que había sacado buenas notas el curso anterior y su madre le había comprado una consola como premio. Puede que a veces le exigiera mucho, pero al menos siempre le recompensaba el esfuerzo que ponía en estudiar.

El caso era que había empezado con mal pie ese curso, a pesar de no hablar con nadie más que con Kuroo de vez en cuando. Vivían cerca y sus padres eran amigos, así que se conocían desde hacía tiempo. Pero ese año no habían coincidido en la misma aula y Kuroo tenía clases particulares o voleibol todas las tardes. Ya le había intentado convencer más de una vez de que se uniera, pero Kenma siempre le decía que no. Si apenas interactuaba con sus compañeros y ni aun así les caía bien, ¿cómo iba a jugar con un equipo? Además, nunca había sido bueno en clase de gimnasia. El deporte no era lo suyo.

Supuso que por eso mismo se había metido en un lío sin darse cuenta. Antes de que el timbre anunciara el fin de las clases ese día, dos de sus compañeros le dijeron que se reuniera con ellos detrás del pabellón de deportes. Ignorante respecto a qué querrían, acudió a la cita, pero como aún no habían llegado los otros dos sacó la PSP y continuó la partida de _Tomb Raider_ mientras esperaba. Era su primera consola y, aunque había pasado ya todo un verano desde que la tenía, no salía de su entusiasmo con ella.

—¡Wow, Kozume! —Levantó la cabeza ante el grito, viendo que ambos chicos habían llegado—. No imaginaba que tendrías las agallas de presentarte.

Apagó la consola y la guardó en la mochila, ladeando la cabeza como único signo de confusión. Los dos chicos eran altos y ya no tenían las facciones tan aniñadas, aparentando más edad de la que en realidad tenían.

—¿Y por qué no iba a hacerlo?

—Sacas buenas notas pero luego eres realmente estúpido, ¿eh? —El otro chico se acercó—. ¿Por qué nos has hecho perder esta mañana?

Kenma tuvo que pensar unos segundos sobre qué le estaban hablando exactamente. Entonces recordó el partido de fútbol que habían tenido esa mañana en la clase de gimnasia, en el que el equipo perdedor había tenido que hacer flexiones delante del ganador. Y aun así se preguntó qué importaba ese partido, si no contaba para nada.

—No me gusta el fútbol —se limitó a contestar.

—¿Y eso qué mas da, eh? —El más alto de los chicos avanzó hacia delante y le cogió de las solapas de la chaqueta del uniforme, arrastrándole hasta la pared del edificio—. Mira, enano, la otra clase, donde están los del club de fútbol, se ha reído de nosotros. No vamos a poder entrar en el equipo porque tú eres un gallina que esquiva los balones en vez de jugar.

—Ya le dije al profesor que no era bueno, pero no me hizo caso.

—Cállate si no quieres que…

—¿Pero qué importa un partido de gimnasia? Hay muchos más —A pesar de todo lo dijo en un tono razonable, sin intención de burlarse.

Su tono neutral al excusarse contrastó con el enfado de sus compañeros, prendiendo la mecha y haciendo más visible que nunca el peligro.

—¡Deja de poner excusas, maldito!

El chico le alzó y luego le tiró al suelo de tierra, donde se levantó una pequeña nube de polvo. Al menos la mochila se había llevado la mayor parte del impacto. Tuvo tiempo de protegerse la cabeza cuando le llegó una patada al estómago que le dejó sin aliento unos segundos, pero ahí se terminó.

—Vámonos antes de que nos pille alguien. Ni una palabra, Kozume. Es lo que te mereces por ser un inútil.

Antes de marcharse, ambos se encargaron de levantar con el pie otra nube de polvo delante de su cara. Kenma tosió y se apartó, frotándose los ojos con vehemencia. Cuando los consiguió abrir del todo y se puso en pie, los matones se habían ido y aún le costaba creer lo que acababa de pasar tan solo por un estúpido partido de fútbol que no contaba ni para nota. Limpiándose la ropa y la mochila como pudo, esperó que fuera la única y última vez y se pasó una mano por la barriga. Lo cierto es que no se lo había esperado, aunque sabía cómo eran esos dos y lo mucho que les daba igual que alguien estuviera en desventaja respecto a ellos. Saliendo de la parte de atrás del pabellón, vio que parte del equipo de voleibol se dirigía a la puerta del mismo tan solo unos metros más adelante. Se fijó en Kuroo a lo lejos hablando con otros jugadores y se quedó quieto, indeciso, pensando en su club y en sus notas. Luego se pegó a la pared para que no le viera.

No era su problema.

 

Durante los meses siguientes no tuvo tanta suerte como pensaba y el enfado de sus compañeros fue escalando por nimiedades. Ya no era sólo cuando perdían partidos amistosos en clase de gimnasia; siempre encontraban alguna excusa para increparle. Que si parecía una chica con ese pelo, que si era mudo porque no hablaba mucho, que si se creía mejor que ellos por tener la última consola del mercado. Todo eso no era algo que le molestara mucho, ya que solía ocurrir después de clase y podía evitarlo dándose prisa en salir. Pero una vez le pillaron el truco introdujeron el odio que sentían contra él también dentro del aula. De vez en cuando se daba cuenta de que otros le miraban o cuchicheaban a sus espaldas, siempre con el volumen suficiente para que les oyera, pero prefería ponerse los auriculares y concentrarse en seguir jugando durante los cambios de clase. No quería peleas, no quería conflicto, y no quería llamar más la atención. Aunque había empezado el curso con la idea de hacer algún amigo, aunque fuera con esfuerzo por intentar ser algo más social por su parte, lo estaba terminando con la única idea de evitar que cualquiera se le acercara. En ese momento ya no le interesaba entablar ningún tipo de relación con nadie, y podría hasta afirmar que no le gustaba la gente. Nunca había sido algo que se le diera bien, pero esto era otro nivel.

Alguien había perdido un móvil el día anterior, y esa mañana su mesa se había llenado de insultos con letras diferentes acusándole de haberlo robado. Había murmullos por toda la clase, incluso con la profesora delante que sabía de todos los problemas de convivencia pero los ignoraba, y acabó por sacar la PSP y ponerse a jugar en silencio por debajo de la mesa para ignorar todo cuanto le rodeaba. No iba a molestarse en limpiar la mesa para darles más razones para pintársela.

—Kozume, ¿puedes explicarme qué estás haciendo en lugar de atender a clase?

Al levantar la vista de la consola y dejarla caer en la mochila a sus pies apresuradamente por debajo de la mesa todavía, vio que la profesora le estaba mirando con ojos acusatorios. Pensó amargamente que para eso sí que le prestaba atención.

—¿Y bien?

—No estaba haciendo nada.

—Claro que no. Ve al despacho del director y entrégale la consola, vamos. Y no vuelvas a entrar a mi clase hasta mañana.

Recogió sus cosas entre murmullos y risitas de sus compañeros y salió de allí con la cabeza agachada para no mirar a nadie y no buscarse más problemas. Una vez cerró la puerta tras de sí suspiró, quedándose quieto. Debía ir al despacho, eso lo sabía, pero no iba a ser capaz de darle la consola. Le importaba demasiado lo que el resto pensara de él y los videojuegos le alejaban de esa preocupación constante. Era su único entretenimiento y lo que le ayudaba dentro y fuera de clase a no hacer caso a nada de lo que le molestaba. Pero si no lo entregaba se metería en un buen lío, seguramente.

Oyó un silbido animado que le sacó de sus pensamientos y giró la cabeza a tiempo de ver a Kuroo girar por el pasillo en su dirección. Su vecino sonrió instantáneamente tan pronto como le vio, con los brazos tras la cabeza y un aire despreocupado.

—¡Keeenma! —Tan ruidoso como siempre—. ¿Qué haces aquí solo? ¿No tienes clase?

—Me... han echado por jugar con la PSP.

—¿Te has puesto a jugar en medio de clase? —Kuroo estalló en una risotada, aunque luego pareció recordar que no deberían hacer ruido en el pasillo—. No te creía capaz. Bueno, pues ya que nos han echado a los dos, vámonos a dar una vuelta.

El otro ya estaba tirándole de la manga para marcharse cuando Kenma le detuvo, indeciso.

—Espera, uhm... Se supone que debo entregar la consola al director.

Kuroo giró la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

—¿Y lo vas a hacer?

—Bueno, no quiero, pero...

—¡Pues ya está! No te preocupes tanto, Ken, soy un veterano en meterme en líos con los profes y te aseguro que la tuya castiga a tantos alumnos que se le olvida constantemente. —Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le guió hacia las escaleras para bajar al patio, animado—. No se dará ni cuenta.

—¿...Tú crees?

—¿Te he mentido alguna vez?

Kenma alzó una ceja, acusándole sin decir nada. Kuroo hizo una mueca de pena.

—Nunca me vas a perdonar lo del refresco, ¿verdad?

—No.

—Para ser tan bajito tienes mucha maldad contenida.

 

Aquel chico alto e inquieto siempre parecía animado, sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo, y Kenma se encontró con que le empezaba a gustar pasar más tiempo con él aunque no fuera a su clase. Más incluso del tiempo que pasaba antes por ser su vecino. Era un pequeño oasis alejado del bosque ardiendo en el que sentía estar en medio a menudo, o como un punto de guardado en un nivel difícil. Kuroo nunca le preguntaba sobre sus libros pintarrajeados, su mochila llena de papeles o algunas marcas más visibles en su mejilla o en sus brazos, así que siempre podía alejarse de todo eso para pasar un buen rato. A partir de las tardes en las que quedaban para jugar a voleibol, incluso le logró convencer para entrar al equipo. No era algo que le entusiasmara, especialmente creyendo con todo su ser que no era bueno en ningún deporte, pero a su amigo le hizo feliz tan solo el hecho de que se apuntara. No quería arriesgarse a perder al único que tenía, aunque no iba a confesarle que esa era la razón.

En el equipo se encontró con algunos problemas. Solía colocar para Kuroo, pero al no conocer a ninguno de los demás, no tenía ni idea de cómo lanzarles la pelota para que pudiesen hacer un buen remate. Fue tan desastroso al principio que los jugadores de tercero no dejaban de comentar pequeñas pullas que, junto a todo lo demás, dolían un poco, y quejarse al entrenador.

—Antes de que te des cuenta lo conseguirás, Kenma —Kuroo le dijo una vez después de otro entrenamiento decepcionante—. Lo que pasa es que todavía no les conoces, no sabes su personalidad ni cómo quiere rematar cada uno.

—Es inútil. Sólo sé colocar para ti —contestó con derrota en la voz.

—¡Exacto!

Su amigo le hizo parar de caminar y se detuvo frente a él. Delante de la luz de las farolas en contraste con la noche, parecía todavía más alto y capaz de todo, y sus ojos oscuros brillaban como los de todos los demás jugadores, como los de un gato en las sombras. Tenían algo que él no, o que no era capaz de tener por el momento.

—Eres increíblemente bueno cuando colocas para mí —Kuroo continuó—, así que sabes hacerlo. Lo único que necesitas es practicar más con ellos y entablar amistad.

Kenma apretó el agarre que tenía en las asas de su mochila y apartó la mirada. Sonaba como algo fácil de hacer cuando otras personas lo decían, muy fácil, y sin embargo el mundo se le venía encima sólo de pensarlo. Era imposible que se hiciera amigo de los otros jugadores si no cumplía con el requisito fundamental para ser uno de ellos.

—No sé si el voleibol es lo mío, Kuroo. Ni siquiera soy muy bueno con las demás posiciones.

—Te preocupas demasiado, en serio. Tsk —El otro chasqueó la lengua y le cogió la cara con ambas manos para que le mirase, levantándole la cabeza. Kenma abrió mucho los ojos, demasiado confuso como para protestar—. Mientras estás centrado en lo que aún no eres capaz de hacer y en lo que los demás piensan de ti por eso, no estás pensando en lo que sí puedes hacer y mejorar. ¿ _Capisci_?

Terminó por darme una ligera palmada en ambas mejillas a la vez antes de soltarle y esbozar una sonrisa de ánimo. Limitándose a parpadear y apretar los labios en una fina línea, Kenma asintió, algo avergonzado.

—Venga, no te quedes ahí parado, hay que volver a casa.

Volvió a asentir, dándose cuenta del ridículo que estaba haciendo quejándose así. Kuroo tenía razón. Podía quejarse de todo lo demás, pero sus habilidades eran cosa suya y sólo dependía de él el esforzarse y hacerlas florecer para combinarlas con las de los demás. Antes de seguir a Kuroo, giró la cabeza hacia el pabellón de deportes.

No podía quedarse parado más tiempo.

 

A pesar de que el curso había terminado, todavía se encontraba con algunos de sus compañeros por la calle. No pasaba demasiado a menudo, pero cuando ocurría no se libraba de insultos y de empujones o algún golpe de vez en cuando. Era más fácil entonces que nadie les pillase. Ya había comprobado que correr era inútil; no era rápido y la única vez que lo intentó, le cogieron enseguida y todo empeoró a partir de ese día por tratar de huir. Así que no huía, pero tampoco les hacía frente realmente. La mayoría de los días de verano, incluido ese, los pasaba con Kuroo comiendo helado o jugando a voleibol, y enseñándole a jugar con su consola en los descansos que hacían. Le agradaba el hecho de que ambos podían aprender algo del otro, así que no se sentía inferior en ningún momento ni tampoco inútil. No con él. Prácticamente llevaba la PSP en las manos todo el tiempo, ignorando con mucho gusto al resto del mundo. Conversaba con su amigo mientras tanto, sabiendo que con él no iba a pasarle nada, y a Kuroo no parecía molestarle realmente que jugara todo el rato porque sabía que podía estar en dos cosas a la vez y le dejaba jugar cuando se lo pedía. Mientras, el voleibol con él solamente se le hacía mucho más llevadero poco a poco, aunque no por eso dejaba de ser algo duro.

—Sube más los brazos, Kenma. Así.

—No tengo más brazos para subir —se quejó mientras volvía a colocar una pelota que Kuroo remató a la perfección—. Tú eres el alto.

Le tocó ir a por la pelota en esa ocasión, ya que se iban turnando, pero ambos decidieron dejarlo por ese día. Empezaba a atardecer. El Sol, comenzando ya a esconderse, se encuadraba en uno de los huecos de la red y Kenma se quedó por un momento mirándolo de reojo. Parecía un cuadro. Luego, al girar la cabeza, pudo ver a Kuroo estirando también a través de un cuadrado de red sin ser consciente de su mirada. Se mantuvo quieto unos segundos, sin saber muy bien por qué estaba observándole, y luego fue a su encuentro.

—Eres peor que el entrenador —anunció sentándose a su lado en la hierba y pasándole el balón.

Su amigo soltó una carcajada y también terminó sentándose, girando el cuerpo para mirarle a él en lugar de al río al final del descampado. Kenma se preguntó una vez más cómo alguien tan animado podía querer ser su amigo siquiera.

—Pero estás mejorando —opuso Kuroo sin ocultar que ese detalle le entusiasmaba más a él mismo que al otro.

—¿Cómo puedes saber eso? Sólo he entrenado contigo, y mi problema era con los otros jugadores.

—Hazme caso por una vez, ¿no? Serás el listo en todo lo demás, pero en voleibol lo soy yo.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja, y Kenma no pudo evitar hacerlo también a su manera.

—De acuerdo, me fío de ti en esto. Pero sólo en esto.

—Eres un gruñón.

De pronto, Kuroo le puso el balón en el pecho y le empujó con él hasta el suelo. Tumbado en la hierba sin saber exactamente qué pretendía el otro, se quedó quieto agarrando su extremo del balón. Por encima de él, su amigo continuaba sonriendo pero esta vez con malicia. Claro que pretendía un chantaje.

—Únete al equipo.

—No.

—¡Porfa!

—Que no.

—No te pediré ayuda nunca más con los deberes ni tocaré tu consola.

—No. Además, eso no me molesta.

—Aaaagh, vamos. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que aceptes?

—Bañarte en el río.

Obviamente no lo decía en serio, estaba anocheciendo, pero Kuroo alzó las cejas. Kenma fue rápido en agarrarle un brazo, aunque el otro lo fue más al liberarse y correr hacia el agua.

—¡Espera! ¡Kuroo! ¡Era una broma!

Conociéndole como le conocía, debió haberse pensado dos veces el haberle retado aunque no fuera en serio. Le vio prácticamente tirarse al río gritando y salir al instante gracias a un pequeño lado del borde que tenía escaleras, tiritando por lo fría que estaba el agua a pesar de ser los últimos días de verano. Se le había quedado el pelo pegado a la frente, al contrario de cómo lo llevaba echado hacia arriba y en punta tan solo unos minutos antes. Sin embargo, una gran sonrisa le iluminaba la cara y terminó riendo al ver la expresión de incredulidad de Kenma.

—¿Creías que no era capaz, eh?

—Al contrario, sabía que eras muy capaz... Tendría que haberme callado —murmuró junto a un suspiro—. Eres un completo idiota.

—Pero soy tu idiota.

Kuroo se acercó a él lentamente con los brazos abiertos. En cuanto entendió lo que pretendía hacer, Kenma salió disparado en otra dirección.

—¡Vamos, si solo quiero darte un abrazo!

—¡Nop! ¡Estás calado!

Fue hasta su mochila y se la colgó al hombro mientras seguía corriendo, sabiendo que no era ni mucho menos lo bastante rápido, pero Kuroo llevaba toda la ropa y zapatillas mojadas y eso le haría más lento.

Escuchó un «¡Eres como un gato! ¡Quejica, es sólo agua!» antes de girar por una calle. A pesar de que era sólo un juego prefería ir por el camino que siempre escogían para volver a casa para no andar buscándose mucho rato luego si se perdían. Giró por la siguiente calle, por suerte sin encontrarse a nadie pero ya empezando a cansarse de correr. Sin embargo, pensaba ir a su casa y burlarse de Kuroo desde la ventana por haber llegado antes, así que siguió. Faltaba realmente poco para llegar cuando al pasar por el parque del cruce con el que se iba a su calle se encontró de bruces con alguien que le empujó quejándose de que mirase por dónde iba. Pidió disculpas rápidamente a pesar del golpe que se había dado en el trasero contra el suelo, hasta que alzó la mirada y vio que se trataba justamente de dos de sus compañeros de clase. Los dos matones que la habían tomado con él desde el principio. Ese barrio estaba realmente cerca del centro escolar, por lo que no debería sorprenderle encontrarse con muchos otros estudiantes que vivían en los alrededores.

—Hasta aquí tienes que molestarnos, ¿enano? ¿Qué estás buscando, eh?

—Nada. Yo... no os había visto.

—¿Es que nos echas de menos, Kozume?

No vio venir lo siguiente, o pasó demasiado deprisa. El chico se agachó para cogerle del cuello de la camiseta y agitarle como si quisiera hacerle reaccionar, tirando de él hacia arriba para levantarle. Pero entonces otra persona colisionó entre ambos y Kenma se encontró de nuevo en el suelo, esta vez libre. Cuando subió la mirada, Kuroo estaba delante de él, de espaldas.

—¿Por qué no os metéis con alguien de vuestro tamaño, huh? —su voz sonaba más grave que de costumbre; nunca le había escuchado enfadado.

—Esto no es asunto tuyo, Tetsurou. Deja que aprenda a resolver sus propios problemas.

Kuroo se acercó un par de pasos hasta el chico más bravucón, encarándole. Siempre había sido alto para su edad, pero nunca había llegado a intimidar por su carácter abierto. Esta vez era la primera.

—Sois dos contra uno, Goro. Siempre lo sois.

El matón no puso cara de estar impresionado y su compañero tampoco, pero mientras se esforzaban en mantener una expresión indiferente se quedaron callados. Kuroo aprovechó para girarse y ofrecerle una mano a Kenma, todavía en el suelo por la sorpresa y sin poder creerse lo que acababa de pasar. Afortunadamente no necesitaron nada más para que les dejaran marcharse.

Mientras se iban de allí, echó la vista atrás un momento. Los dos chicos le miraban intensamente. Kenma volvió a girarse y apresuró el paso para no quedarse detrás de su amigo. Este se limitó a pasarle un brazo por los hombros sin decir nada y seguir andando, dándole igual a los dos que le estuviera mojando.

—Vamos a mi casa un momento —Fue lo único que dijo Kuroo, con la voz apagada.

Vivían en la misma calle, por lo que de todos modos Kenma tendría que pasar por esa casa antes de ir a la suya. Accedió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y entraron, él dejando que su amigo le guiara a su habitación tras saludar brevemente a sus padres en el salón y poner una pequeña excusa diciendo que iban a jugar una partida con la consola y secarse la ropa. El otro cogió una toalla por el camino.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, quieto. Kuroo se sentó en la cama, mirándole. Un tenso silencio pasó entre ellos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

Miró al suelo.

—Kenma, te estoy hablando —Y su voz sonaba extrañamente seria y preocupada—. ¿Desde cuándo están haciéndote esto?

—Desde el año pasado. Empezó los primeros meses del curso escolar.

—¿Y tus padres?

—No lo saben. Trabajan los dos y no están mucho tiempo en casa.

En cambio, su voz sonaba como siempre. Indiferente, resignada, y si acaso con una pizca de tristeza ahora. Ya no sabía si lo estaba haciendo a propósito o no, pero sus inseguridades se hacían notar de otras formas. No era capaz de mirar a los ojos a su amigo, entre otras cosas.

—Hey.

La suave llamada de Kuroo le hizo levantar la vista brevemente para ver que señalaba un espacio en la cama. Al final, se rindió y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Sabías algo? —se atrevió a preguntar, recordando la conversación con los matones hacía tan solo unos minutos.

—No —Kuroo suspiró, sin dejar de mirarle mientras se secaba el pelo húmedo—. Sospechaba cosas. Nunca decías nada sobre tus compañeros, y algunos días tenías heridas que no puedes hacerte cayéndote o jugando al voleibol. Pero creí que te pondría en un aprieto al preguntarte y que me estaba imaginando cosas de más. Parecías comportarte como siempre, o al menos conmigo, claro.

No contestó. No debió haber tomado a su amigo por despreocupado y distraído después de todo.

—¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

—No era tu problema.

—¡Pues claro que es mi problema!

Kenma terminó por mirarle, arrugando la tela de sus pantalones entre sus dedos mientras hablaba.

—Tenías otras cosas de las que preocuparte. Tenías que aprobar y además entrenar… Tienen razón en que debería aprender a resolver mis propios problemas.

—¿Ahora les das la razón? ¿Te estás escuchando? Hasta ellos son dos; ¿qué vas a hacer tú solo? Ni siquiera se lo dijiste a los profesores.

—No puedo hacer eso.

—¿Por qué?

No contestó, de nuevo. En su lugar agachó la cabeza y miró las puntas sucias de sus zapatillas.

Esa vez con más cautela, Kuroo le pasó de nuevo un brazo por los hombros. Supo entonces que su amigo lo había entendido todo.

—Porque no son sólo ellos, ¿no? —Kuroo adivinó en voz baja, llenando el espacio que podría haber dado a muchas más preguntas pero que finalmente sólo se resumían a esa. Ni rastro de enfado tiznaba su voz.

Pensaba que poner a toda la clase más aún en su contra sólo habría servido para agravar las cosas. Su plan era intentar empezar con buen pie en su nuevo curso, pero después de todo, muchos de sus compañeros eran los mismos y no sería tan fácil.

Kuroo le terminó abrazando, pero él siguió tenso sin siquiera corresponderle.

—Déjalo ya, Kenma —susurró su amigo con suavidad.

Apretó la mandíbula, luchando consigo mismo por unos segundos, pero finalmente se rindió y se pegó al pecho del otro permitiendo que sus brazos fueran solos a rodearle también. Kuroo le apretó con más fuerza, y estaba seguro entonces de que no le dejaría marcharse hasta que no se hubiera tranquilizado por completo. Cuando Kenma pareció calmarse, le separó un poco para pegar sus frentes en un gesto más íntimo que el propio abrazo. Kuroo le cogió de las mejillas y el otro de los brazos.

—Lo solucionaremos —siguió diciendo después de unos minutos. Sus palabras eran más animadas pero seguía usando un tono bajo—. Yo confío en ti con mis notas, así que tú confía en mí con esto, ¿eh?

Kenma tragó saliva antes de contestar en un murmullo, aunque su voz no tembló ni una pizca esta vez.

—Vale.

 

Kuroo no mentía. Cuando el verano terminó pero volvieron a encontrarse en la escuela, esa vez en la misma clase, él no dudó un momento en defender a Kenma de los abusones. No sólo de ellos, sino de cualquier comentario en su contra. Aunque su amigo acabó enemistándose con muchos de sus compañeros, las constantes burlas e increpaciones del año anterior no volvieron a ocurrir. Se lo pagaba de algún modo ayudándole a estudiar las asignaturas que se le daban mal, aunque a él le alegró aún más saber que Kenma había decidido seguir con los entrenamientos con el equipo de voleibol tan solo unas semanas después de empezar el nuevo curso. Desde que no tenía problemas con el resto había mejorado considerablemente y los entrenamientos por fin daban sus frutos, ahora que estaba más confiado en que podría llevarse bien con el resto de jugadores si no temía todo el rato que fueran a tratarle como menos. Ahora no se centraba en lo que no podía hacer, sino que lo intentaba una y otra vez con mayor dedicación. Tenía talento siendo colocador, y no en ninguna otra posición, y era esa habilidad la que tenía que explotar al máximo antes de mejorar las demás.

Sobre la mitad del curso, Kuroo mejoró sus notas y Kenma entró en el equipo oficialmente.

 

_Meses después._

 

—¡Kenmaaa! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde el primer día de secundaria!

Abandonó su fútil último intento de limpiarse completamente las manos de las manchas amarillas que le habían quedado y cogió la mochila para clase y su consola, corriendo a la puerta. Era temprano pero a Kuroo, esperándole delante de su puerta y alzando la voz para que le llegara a través de alguna ventana abierta, le daba igual. Ya podrían haberle gritado todos los afortunados vecinos que no estaban despiertos a esa hora, que no dejaría de armar escándalo. Como ya esperaba, en cuanto cruzó la puerta su compañero se sorprendió al verle.

—Whoah, ¿ahora eres rubio? —Y se echó a reír, aunque no de modo burlesco—. Cómo mola.

Kenma se encogió de hombros y sonrió un poco, animado esa vez con el comienzo de aquel curso. Ya que estaban de camino al instituto, sacó la consola del bolsillo del pantalón y comenzó una nueva partida en su último juego nuevo.

—Necesitaba un cambio, pero quería pasar desapercibido.

—Siento decirte que no vas a pasar muy desapercibido —Kuroo le revolvió el pelo sólo para hacerle rabiar un poco—. Pero me tienes a mí, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte.

—Tsk.

Por su culpa le habían matado en la primera partida. Vio la corta cinemática del héroe cayendo, aunque antes de que terminara levantó la vista hacia su amigo. Sabía que estaba hablando en serio porque ya se lo había demostrado otras veces, y lo cierto era que no podría haber llegado hasta ahí si no fuera por él. Ni al equipo de voleibol que le entretenía en sus ratos libres ni a ese cambio personal. A partir de entonces no se dejaría pisotear por otros; resolvería sus problemas por su cuenta y si necesitaba ayuda, la pediría.

—Pareces un nuevo Kenma —Kuroo señaló con una suave sonrisa, muestra de que no hablaba en broma.

—Lo soy —afirmó sin vergüenza alguna que mostrar—. Gracias a ti.

Su amigo levantó un puño y se lo ofreció, y él lo chocó con el suyo. Viejas costumbres para celebrar victorias.

Cuando la partida se restauró automáticamente, le dio a «start» para continuar jugando mientras Kuroo le preguntaba sobre los controles para turnarse después. Kenma le miró de reojo y volvió a sonreír disimuladamente.

A pesar de todo, no creía que su héroe fuera el que estaba dentro de la pantalla.


End file.
